Time Will Tell
by Remmirath Valaraukar
Summary: Deitou-se na cama com cara de paisagem, mas não pode evitar um sorriso triunfante que brotou nos seus lábios. Finalmente havia encontrado Aquela Pessoa... ...Mas, e agora? Somente o tempo sabe, apenas o tempo dirá...
1. Capítulo I

**_TIME WILL TELL_**

**Sinopse:** Deitou-se na cama com cara de paisagem, mas não pode evitar um sorriso triunfante que brotou nos seus lábios. Finalmente havia encontrado _Aquela Pessoa_...

...Mas, e agora? Acostumara-se à solidão, à dor e a tristeza em seu mundo gélido e impenetrável, sua mascara de sarcasmo e frieza estava agora se dissolvendo.

Não se deixaria morrer, não mais. Já perdera muitas vidas procurando-a. As coisas entre nós, não podem mais ser escondidas nem deixadas de lado. Dentro de si, duas vozes conflitam, tentando decidir seu destino.

A dor das lembranças o dilacera, a promessa ainda ecoa em sua mente.

Apenas um fato permanece, e o tempo dirá que eu preciso de você.

**CAPITULO I**

_Cuide dela até que eu retorne._

Esse pedido simples atormentava dia e noite a mente de um certo samurai, já não lhe bastassem as dezenas de missões para se preocupar, mal tendo tempo de retornar para o Quartel General dos exorcistas. Somando-se à isso, ainda precisava aguentar o seu novo aprendiz, que estava lhe dando nos nervos. E também o fato de que nenhuma dessas missões ele fora escalado junto da meia-elfa, que aliais, ele não conseguira conversar desde o ocorrido no mês anterior.

- Lavi maldito. – Rosnou Yuu Kanda, fatiando um Akuma level 2 com suas lâminas duplas da Mugen. – Marie, qual a situação? – perguntou em outro rosnado, olhando o cenário destruído à sua volta, procurando outros inimigos.

- Sinto que alguém vai explodir se não encontrar a Remm-chan. – brincou o general Froi Tiedoll, provocando uma veia saltada na testa do moreno que estava ao seu lado.

– Abatemos todos da nossa área, e Chaojii já cuidou dos habitantes feridos, estamos indo para a estação ferroviária. – informou Marie Noise pelo comunicador.

- Vamos lá filho, você está muito raivoso, quer um abraço para ficar melhor? – perguntou o general Froi, sorridente, para o exorcista.

- Eu não sou seu filho, droga! – reclamou Kanda, bufando e andando à passos pesados na direção da estação. – E será que dá para você parar de pintar e vir logo? – reclamou, respirando fundo e contando até dez, para não perder a paciência com o general. Era incrível como sua parte humana tomava conta completamente quando estava trabalhando com seu antigo grupo.

- Yare, yare... foi difícil me concentrar com aqueles akumas perturbando. – falou calmamente o general, guardando suas coisas e seguindo o pupilo.

Olhava o cenário que passava pela janela com cara de paisagem, totalmente absorto em seus próprios pensamentos e ignorando a conversa animada dos outros três exorcistas na cabine do trem. Nem mesmo percebeu quando este parava em outras estações pelo interior da Inglaterra, em direção à Londres.

- YUUUU!- A tão conhecida e irritante voz sobressaltou o moreno, que virou o rosto mecanicamente para a janela da cabine, estreitando os olhos azuis escuros para a figura ruiva sorridente.

- Tch. – fez Kanda, voltando à olhar para a paisagem de fora.

- Bookman, Marie-kun, Chao-kun, preciso conversar com vocês. – falou o general Froi, levantando-se e saindo da cabine, seguido dos mencionados. E piscou para a figura que estava atrás de Lavi.

- Neee Yuu, eu tenho certeza que você está feliz em me ver, nem adianta fazer essa cara. – afirmou Lavi, irrompendo para dentro da cabine e puxando a exorcista morena pela mão, apesar da relutância desta.

- Não enche, coelho idiota. – resmungou Kanda, tentando resistir à vontade de olhar para a meia-elfa, que ele sentira a presença desde que o trem parara na ultima estação.

- Deixa de ser ranzinza, cara, tenho certeza que você está louco para dar uns beijos na Remm-chan, afinal, eu também ficaria com vontade no seu lugar. – falou o ruivo de tapa olho, sentando-se à frente do amigo, e sorriu travessamente ao ver que os dois haviam corado.

- O que você disse, imbecil? – rugiu Kanda, avançando no outro e o segurando pelo colarinho. Uma aura assassina pairava acima dele.

- Lavi, menos, por favor. – pediu Remmirath, suspirando e atraindo a atenção dos dois. Já não bastava o ruivo a perturbar o dia todo com aquilo? Desviou os olhos cinzentos dos azuis escuros do moreno, passando uma mão por seus cachos castanho-dourados, incomodada com o clima estranho entre eles.

- Você, chega de asneiras. – mandou Kanda, soltando o ruivo e voltando para seu lugar, de braços cruzados, observando a exorcista. – O que aconteceu com o seu cabelo? – perguntou subitamente, em um tom brando que chegou a assustar Lavi.

- Lulubel. – murmurou a morena, trincando os dentes. Seus longos cabelos cacheados agora batiam pelo ombro, senão menos. – É a vingança por eu ter retalhado os dela.

- Você precisava ter visto, Yuu, briga de mulheres. – quase babou Lavi, ao se lembrar do episódio. E recebeu olhares mortais que o fizeram ficar calado, antes de falar mais uma besteira. – Er... acho que eu vou lá comer alguma coisa, antes que o Allen acabe com o estoque do restaurante. – declarou, saindo rapidamente de fininho da cabine.

- Não... – pediu a morena, mas sua voz saiu em um sussurro, inútil, pois o ruivo já havia deixado a cabine, e apesar de perceber que eles estava escondido atrás da porta, espiando, não conseguia deixar de ficar nervosa por estar sozinha com seu guarda-costas. Sentiu o rosto esquentar ao se lembrar das ultimas coisas que havia dito à ele, antes de ser designada para uma missão na América.

- Remmirath... – chamou Kanda, engolindo em seco. Lançou um olhar raivoso para a porta, antes de se aproximar da morena, meio incerto do que fazer, ajoelhou-se à frente dela e segurou a mão direita da garota com as suas, beijando-lhe a palma sem ousar direcionar o olhar para os orbes cinzentos confusos dela. – Minha princesa, perdoe minha conduta indevida no mês anterior.

- Por que diz isso? – perguntou a morena, em um fio de voz, não entendendo o que estava acontecendo. Adiantou a mão livre para o rosto dele, sentindo os choques do pequeno contato espalharem por seu corpo e fazerem seu o coração acelerar. Forçou-o a fitá-la nos olhos, tentando entender o que ele dizia. – Do que você está falando, Yuu?

- Em nosso mundo e nem neste, não é aconselhável pessoas solteiras se trancarem em um quarto e ficarem aos beijos, não é mesmo? – comentou, sorrindo de canto para a cara estupefata dela. – Eu prometo que isto nunca mais se repetirá. – afirmou, sério, buscando com uma das mãos o bolso de seu sobretudo preto e vermelho. Ao mesmo tempo em que a meia-elfa prendia a respiração, começando a entrar em pânico com o que ele estava fazendo.

- Yuu, o que...? – começou ela, arregalando os olhos quando ele encaixou em seu dedo anelar direito um fino anel com folhas prateadas entrelaçadas. – Eu não acredito...

- Acho que agora não tem mais problema nenhum em nos beijarmos, já que estamos namorando, não é mesmo? – afirmou Kanda, levantando-se com cara de paisagem, e rindo internamente pelas várias emoções que passavam pelo rosto da morena.

- Ora seu maldito! – rosnou a garota, levantando-se e estapeando o peito dele enquanto ambos riam, até que ele a envolveu pela cintura e calou-a com seus lábios sedentos, beijando-a longa e impetuosamente até que se percebeu prensando o corpo dela contra a parede da cabine.

- Eu senti falta disso. – sussurrou Kanda, ofegante, entre os lábios de sua princesa, fitando-a sem cessar.

- E eu pensando que você estava dando graças por não ter que me suportar. – ironizou a garota, e sorriu fechada para ele, envolvendo o pescoço do moreno com seus braços.

- Você nem imagina, Remm. – murmurou ele, antes de beijá-la novamente, mas travou quando a porta da cabine foi aberta, e separaram-se em menos de um segundo.

- Hey, vocês dois não conseguem esperar até chegar no QG não? – reclamou Lavi, rindo da expressão dos dois que haviam sido pegos no flagra. – Não sabia que elfos tinham tanto fogo, será que você não tem uma irmã ou uma amiga pra me apresentar, Remm-chan?

- Já não basta ficar espiando, ainda tem que vir atrapalhar, coelho idiota? – reclamou Kanda, que já estava no seu lugar anterior, de braços cruzados e emburrado.

- Você não ia comer, Lavi? – desconversou Remmirath, extremamente corada com a situação. – O que aconteceu com seu rosto? – acrescentou, abafando uma risada ao perceber a marca vermelha de uma mão na face do ruivo.

- Naah, a garçonete era muito temperamental. – falou Lavi despreocupado, abrindo um sorriso sarcástico. – Bem que você poderia cuidar de mim, né, Remm-chan? Adoraria um pouco de carinho. – provocou, só para ver a reação de Kanda.

- Sinceramente, você não deveria escutar o que esse coelho idiota fala. – comentou a exorcista um tempo depois, sentada ao lado do samurai, que envolvera sua cintura com os braços, enquanto olhava ameaçadoramente para o ruivo, no extremo oposto, com um galo pulsando na cabeça.

- E você não devia ser tão próxima desse pervertido. – retrucou Kanda, lançando um olhar de canto para a morena.

- E então, vocês pensam em ter quantos filhos? – E essas foram as ultimas palavras de Froi Tiedoll antes de ser jogado para fora da janela do trem.


	2. Capítulo II

**CAPITULO II**

Pressionava os olhos com força tentando não dar ouvidos ao que os outros falavam, mas era quase impossível com a superlotação de exorcistas na cabine falando da vida alheia, e para piorar, de sua vida. _Eu deveria ter atirado ele pela janela quando tive a chance_. Pensou Yuu Kanda, quando o general Froi comentou que o velho que forjara sua espada havia roubado seu primeiro beijo, confundindo-o com uma menina quando estava bêbado. Abriu minimamente os olhos, direcionando-os para a namorada que estava roxa de tanto rir.

- Yuu, eu sempre suspeitei! – explodiu Lavi, socando a parede da cabine de tanto que ria.

- Você não pode dizer nada, Lavi. – retrucou o velho Bookman, enquanto se dobrava de tanto rir. – Levou uma surra quando tentou beijar uma garota mais velha.

- Mas ao menos não foi um homem. – replicou o ruivo, rindo tanto que chegava a lacrimejar.

- Até tu, Marie? – resmungou Kanda, ao ver que o exorcista ria tanto quanto os outros. Farto daquilo tudo, se retirou do local, cercado de uma aura maligna. Andou por todos os vagões, em busca de um lugar vazio onde pudesse ficar em paz, até que foi obrigado a pegar uma das mesas do vagão restaurante, que estava vazio, exceto por um certo albino com sua típica montanha de comida.

- Ne Kanda... – começou Allen, engolindo um pastel, olhando desconfiado para o samurai no extremo oposto do vagão. – Você não brigou com a Remm-chan, não é mesmo?

- Porque perguntou isso, broto de feijão? – retrucou Kanda em tom ameno, não gostando nada do jeito que chamavam a sua princesa.

- Você é muito instável, Kanda. Não sei como ela consegue te suportar. – declarou Allen, e engoliu um pernil e uma torta de morango. – Eu no seu lugar, não deixaria ficar sozinha com o Lavi, o Bookman, o general Froi e o resto. – aconselhou, fazendo o samurai arregalar levemente os olhos ao perceber que aquilo não ia cheirar bem, e sair correndo na direção da cabine.

- Olha por onde anda, estúpido! – reclamou Remmirath, que vinha da outra direção, e trombara com o samurai. – Ah, estava procurando você. – emendou ao perceber com quem trombara, e aceitou a mão dele para se levantar.

- Se machucou? - perguntou o moreno, passando um olhar minucioso pela meia-elfa, em busca de arranhões. – Eles fizeram alguma coisa pra você? O Lavi, ou aquele velho pervertido?

- O que? Não, de jeito nenhum, eles não são idiotas de se aproximar de mim. – respondeu a morena, meio descrente com a pergunta do seu...namorado? Aquilo era tão estranho de se pensar. – Você não deveria ficar tão incomodado com que eles disseram, afinal, essas coisas nem aconteceram com o seu eu atual. O que conta é a sua nova vida, não é mesmo?

- Mas ainda é sobre mim, eu não ignorei o que aconteceu no nosso passado, Remm. Então não diga que eu posso deixar isso pra lá. – declarou o samurai, sério, fitando-a no fundo dos olhos e se perdendo por alguns instantes. E então uma sombra pairou sobre seu olhar, e ele virou-se bruscamente de costas para ela. – Acho que já estamos chegando, é melhor pegarmos nossas coisas. – avisou, em tom ameno.

- Yuu, está tudo bem? – perguntou a morena, tocando o ombro dele, preocupada com a mudança repentina no olhar do meio-elfo

- Não é nada, vamos. – pediu o exorcista, desatando a andar na direção das cabines de luxo.

- Eu não acredito que isto está acontecendo comigo. – resmungou Remmirath com as mãos no rosto, evitando olhar para qualquer coisa.

- Se quiser pode sentar no meu colo, Remm-chan, eu não me importo. – disse o ruivo de tapa olho, travesso.

- Por que aquele maldito supervisor mandou só uma carruagem? – rosnou Kanda, esmagado entre Lavi e Marie, enquanto segurava a namorada que estava sentada em seu colo.

- Aparentemente o supervisor tem algum comunicado importante à fazer, senão não chamaria à todos com tanta pressa. – comentou Bookman, tragando seu charuto.

- Eu estou com foomee. – reclamou Allen, seguido de um barulho cavernoso de seu estômago. Timcampy voava aleatoriamente pelo teto.

- Cof cof, senhor Bookman, poderia parar de fumar? – pediu Chaojii, imerso em uma nuvem de fumaça.

- Remm-chan, poderia olhar para cá, estou fazendo um retrato de minha nova filha. – pediu o general Froi, enquanto desenhava à carvão.

- Agora tenho certeza que vim parar em um mundo de Loucos. – declarou a morena, enquanto todos sacolejavam pela estrada de pedra que levava à ilha do Quartel General dos Exorcistas. – Será que não podemos ir à pé? – perguntou em um tom semi-inaudível, para que só o moreno a ouvisse, mesmo que estivesse falando em élfico.

- Já estamos chegando, agüente mais um pouco. – pediu Kanda em mesmo tom, fuzilando com os olhos o Bookman, que não parava de olhar para as pernas de sua namorada.

- GIIIIIIIIII. – fez Lavi, atraindo a atenção dos dois. – O que vocês tanto cochicham ai?

- Não é da sua conta, Lavi. – falou o samurai em tom ameno, suspirando cansado e pousando o queixo no ombro da morena.

- GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII – fizeram quase todos da carruagem.

- Mas o que foi agora? – reclamou Kanda em tom sombrio, estreitando os olhos para todos.

- Nunca pensei que viveria para ver esse dia chegar. – choramingou Froi Tiedol, enxugando uma falsa lágrima. – Meu Yuu-kun está crescendo.

- Do que você está falando, seu velho doido? – inquiriu o samurai, sem entender nada, assim como a exorcista.

- Ele quis dizer que você aprendeu a ser gente, BaaaKanda. – Allen falou sarcástico, e trocou olhares ferozes com o outro.

- Então você tem mesmo um coração, Yuu!- exaltou-se Lavi, e então a carruagem parou bruscamente, dando uma guinada para frente e provocando um desabamento de pessoas em massa.

- Ai meu cabelo... – reclamou Bookman.

- Sai de cima de mim! – reclamaram muitos.

- Como você foi parar ai? – indagou Kanda, debaixo de um montinho humano, olhando para a morena que pairava apoiada no teto. Ela apenas deu de ombros, antes de sair da carruagem, seguida dos exorcistas que reclamavam terem quebrado alguma coisa.

- Mas por que paramos, afinal? – perguntou Allen, comendo um bombom. Olhou para os lados, sem sinal de nada suspeito e saiu andando, dado o fato de que faltavam poucos minutos de caminhada para se chegar ao QG. Froi, Marie e Chaojii fizeram o mesmo, e Bookman instruiu o cocheiro à levar a bagagem até o castelo.

- Tem algo estranho no ar. – comentou Lavi, observando as arvores que se movimentavam em sincronia.

- Sim, nós também podemos sentir isso. – concordou Remmirath, dando a volta na carruagem e indo para onde sentia uma presença familiar, na orla do bosque. – Kanda, você também...? – perguntou, olhando de lado para o samurai ao seu lado, antes de voltar os orbes acinzentados para a figura que surgiu por entre os troncos. Um jovem esguio e forte, de longos cabelos prateados e olhos azuis esverdeados em uma face sobre humana e de traços perfeitos, trajado em uma roupa élfica de caça cinzenta, com ombreiras prateadas e uma longa capa negra. Suas orelhas pontudas denunciavam sua raça.

- Não... não pode ser... – negou Kanda, de olhos arregalados fitando o elfo recém chegado.

- Se mais um de nosso povo apareceu, então... – deduziu Remmirath, disparando na direção do bosque em que o prateado havia aparecido, porem, uma mão forte a segurou pelo pulso, obrigando-a a fitar o desconhecido, sem entender. – Eu não sei quem é você, mas me diga, o portal que veio, ainda está aberto?

- Não, minha princesa, o portal se fechou assim que eu passei. – respondeu o elfo com sua voz grave e aveludada, olhando-a levemente desapontado.

- Hun, obrigada pela informação, já pode me soltar. – pediu a garota, estranhando que aquele desconhecido soubesse de sua posição. Afastou-se dele assim que a soltou, indo para trás do samurai, que permanecia calado. E então arregalou os olhos à pergunta do prateado.

- Diga-me, irmãozinho, o que aconteceu enquanto eu estive fora?


	3. Capítulo III

**CAPITULO III**

- Irmãozinho? – repetiram Lavi e Remmirath ao mesmo tempo, olhando do elfo moreno para o elfo prateado, descrentes. O velho Bookman observava a cena calado, e a carruagem já se distanciava em direção ao QG.

- Pensei que você fosse órfão, Dagor. – comentou a meia-elfa, franzindo o cenho desconfiada para o desconhecido.

- Eu sou órfão. – afirmou Kanda, fitando sombriamente o elfo, enquanto segurava com força o cabo da Mugen. – Como chegou aqui, Thorondor?

- Da mesma forma que eu irei voltar, ou acaso pensa que eu estava à passeio no além-mar? – retrucou Thorondor, com o semblante misterioso. Ainda não tirara os olhos da princesa. – Suponho que a demora em seu regresso seja por falta de condução.

- Não apenas isto, temos um dever com os humanos dessa organização. – respondeu Remmirath, apontando para brasão bordado no peito de seu sobretudo.

- Lavi, está tudo bem ai? – sobreveio a voz de Lenalee através de um comunicador que saiu do bolso do ruivo de tapa olho, atraindo a atenção do grupo. – Meu irmão está ameaçando mandar um Komurin atrás de vocês, se não chegarem logo ao QG.

- Já estamos indo, Lenalee. – respondeu Lavi, antes de guardar o comunicador.

- Creio que é melhor vocês resolverem seus assuntos dentro do castelo, este bosque pode parecer calmo, mas tem muitos olhos e ouvidos. – sugeriu Bookman, fazendo uma breve reverência e seguindo pela estrada, junto de seu aprendiz.

- Temos muito o que conversar, nós três. – comentou o elfo prateado, lançando um rápido olhar para o irmão, antes de aproximar-se da meia-elfa e oferecer-lhe o antebraço. – Me daria o privilégio de acompanhá-la nesta caminhada, minha princesa?

- Podes ser o irmão do Dagor, mas eu ainda considero-o um desconhecido para lhe oferecer minha companhia. – recusou Remmirath, pondo-se a andar sozinha, seguida pelos dois que fitavam-se calados.

- É realmente uma lástima que não lembre de mim, minha princesa. – comentou Thorondor, recebendo um olhar ácido de Kanda. – Eras apenas uma criança quando eu parti para além-mar, para estudar com os grandes feiticeiros de nosso povo.

- Realmente não me recordo, quando foi isto? – perguntou a garota, lançando um olhar para o samurai.

- Você só tinha cinco anos, Remm. – respondeu o moreno em tom neutro, olhando de canto para o irmão, tentando entender onde o prateado queria chegar com aquilo.

- Hun... faz bastante tempo então, milhares de luas atrás. – comentou ela, em tom baixo, e tentou lembrar-se de todos os elfos cinzentos que já conhecera, em vão. – O que será que o Komui quer?

- Provavelmente ele inventou mais algo destrutivo para acabar com as estruturas do castelo. – comentou Lavi, surgindo do nada ao lado da amiga. – Ou pra me afastar da Lenalee. – acrescentou em tom baixo.

- Suas próprias atitudes o afastam da Lenalee, Lavi. – falou a morena, passando pela enorme porta do castelo, que estava aberta. Estranhou que não houvesse ninguém, até que um bando de cientistas veio correndo na direção deles, acenando algo que não conseguiam identificar.

- O QUE? – gritou Lavi, sem entender.

- Corram, ele está descontrolado! – gritou Johnny, passando reto por eles, junto de uma multidão. Ao fundo, um enorme robô draconiano cuspia fogo pelas paredes.

- Não me deixem! – gritou Miranda Lotto, que caíra estatelada no meio do caminho.

- Tch. – fez Kanda, desembainhando a Mugen e correndo na direção do robô, ao mesmo tempo em que Remmirath e Marie adiantavam-se para Miranda.

- Komurin Draconicus, salve sua cauda! – gritou a voz do supervisor Komui, ecoando pelo castelo através dos auto-falantes recém instalados.

- Vai! – mandou Remmirath, empurrando Marie que havia pegado Miranda no colo, e virou-se pronta para atacar o Komurin, porém seus olhos a traíram, pois ela não havia percebido os elfos que passaram por ela. Em menos de um segundo, o robô dragão foi partido ao meio por uma longa lâmina élfica e a Mugen, despedaçando-se e entrando em curto circuito, provocando uma explosão. Que não chegou à atingir os elfos pois foram protegidos pelas asas negras da morena, que olhava-os irritada.

- KOMURIIIIIIIIN! – gritou a voz chorosa de Komui, surgindo do nada com um robô de limpeza e levando os restos de seu precioso robô.

- Vejo que a idiotice é de família. – comentou em tom irônico a garota, já pousada no chão. Recolheu suas asas e saiu andando.

- Como assim? – perguntou Thorondor, sem entender, olhando para o irmão.

- Ela não gosta que a protejam. – comentou Kanda, bufando. Então olhou estranho para o prateado, antes de seguir sua princesa.

- Precisamos conversar, Remmirath. – avisou o elfo, alcançando os dois com passos apressados. – O Reino está preocupado com sua ausência.

- Vamos para um local reservado, não quero esses fofoqueiros bisbilhotando. – pediu a morena, virando em um corredor e subindo um lance de escadas, até chegar na torre com a sala reservada para os exorcistas. – Ah, desculpe, eu não sabia que estava... ocupado. – falou surpresa ao abrir a porta de madeira polida, dando de cara com Marie Noise e Miranda Lotto em uma situação constrangedora.

- Não, tudo bem, nós vamos para outro lugar. – falou em tom calmo o de fones, e saiu puxando a exorcista alemã pela mão, esta pedia desculpas descontroladamente.

- Humanos... – falou Thorondor, com asco na voz, entrando na sala e dirigindo-se à uma estante, com poltronas próximas. Em uma destas Kanda sentou-se, de braços e pernas cruzados, fitando inquisitivamente o irmão.

- Lauren. – chamou Remmirath, falando com a pequena bola felpuda verde musgo com caramelo, que tirara de seu bolso. Rapidamente o gollem-coruja acordou, voltando à sua forma habitual, começando à voar animadamente em sua volta. – Cuide da porta, não deixe ninguém entrar. – pediu a meia-elfa, fechando a grande porta e deixando o mascote do lado de fora. – Então, como está o meu pai? – perguntou, sentando na poltrona ao lado de Kanda.

- Forte e vigoroso como sempre, mas o rei está preocupado com a sua ausência, depois de dois anos, quem não ficaria preocupado? – falou o elfo prateado, fechando o livro que folheava e guardando de volta na estante. Somente ao se virar para eles que percebeu o olhar chocado que o lançavam. – Grupos de busca foram mandados aos quatro cantos do reino, os guardas reais até mesmo dizimaram um ninho de orcs nas montanhas nebulosas, porém, com o tempo, o boato de que vocês haviam fugido juntos começou a ganhar outras formas. De tal forma que chegaram até mim, felizmente, eu já havia completado meus estudos e anos necessários de prática, e estava me programando para voltar. – explicou ele, deixando a princesa confusa com o que ele tinha a ver com aquela história. – Meu irmãozinho e a ultima princesa dos elfos da floresta, juntos, só podia ser brincadeira, obvio que eu precisava investigar isso.

- O que você está insinuando? – perguntou Kanda em tom sério, fitando sombriamente o elfo. – Que eu não sou bom o bastante para ela?

- Supondo que vocês estivessem juntos, o que é muito improvável, se odeiam desde pequenos, e ainda por cima você é um bastardo e deveria saber sua posição. Sim, eu creio que você não é nem um pouco satisfatório para se envolver com uma princesa. – declarou Thorondor, em um tom neutro, enquanto observava o ambiente.

- Eu não sou um bastardo! – retrucou o samurai, levantando-se irado com as palavras do irmão. – Nosso pai amava a minha mãe, só não se casou antes com ela pois foi obrigado à cumprir o dever com os elfos do leste. – afirmou, direcionando o olhar para a sua princesa. – A mãe dele era uma feiticeira élfica e apenas se casaram por obrigação.

- Obrigação ou não, ele ao menos deveria ter respeitado a memória dela, o tempo de luto, antes de se casar com aquela humana! – declarou Thorondor, agora encarando enfurecido o irmão. – Tenho certeza que os guerreiros dela fizeram parte do ataque à comitiva de viajem de minha mãe. – acusou, estreitando os olhos azuis esverdeados, que brilhavam ameaçadoramente. – Ponha-se no seu lugar, irmãozinho. – mandou, com asco na voz, dando as costas para o moreno e voltando o olhar para Remmirath, que apenas observava a situação.

- Acho melhor deixar vocês à sós, tem muito o que resolver. – disse a morena, levantando-se.

– Desculpe envolvê-la nisto, minha princesa, tenho alguns assuntos à tratar com o Dagor. Mas aqui está uma carta que seu pai pediu para lhe entregar. – falou o elfo prateado polidamente, entregando um pergaminho para a morena, antes dela se retirar do local. Esperou algum tempo até ouvir os passos dela longe no corredor, antes de sentar-se na mesma poltrona que ela ocupara, encarando altivamente o samurai. - Agora, espero que você tenha cumprido o que prometeu, e cuidado da minha noiva até o meu regresso.


	4. Capítulo IV

CAPITULO IV

- Não se preocupe quanto à isso, irmão, eu zelei pelo bem estar dela noite e dia. – afirmou Kanda, com uma cara de paisagem.

- Então poderia me dizer, o porquê de ela não saber da minha existência? – acrescentou Thorondor, olhando desconfiado para o meio-elfo.

- Bom, você não me pediu isso, pensei que o rei deveria mantê-la informada desses assuntos, e não eu, um simples guarda-costas. – declarou o moreno, dando de ombros, despreocupadamente.

- Realmente, você não é o mais qualificado para comentar isso, mal tem a sensibilidade necessária para esses assuntos. – e o elfo prateado se levantou, dando o assunto como encerrado. – De qualquer forma, não importa mesmo, iremos nos casar assim que regressarmos para nosso mundo. – informou, em tom neutro, dirigindo-se até a porta. – Vou falar com os donos desse... local, e ver o que vocês andaram fazendo por aqui. – avisou, deixando um Kanda sombrio na sala de estar dos exorcistas.

O que pareceu uma eternidade passou diante dos olhos azuis escuros do samurai, que tentava fazer com que cada palavra que seu irmão dissera, parasse de dilacerá-lo por dentro. Levantou-se mecanicamente, andando à ermo pelos corredores do castelo até chegar ao seu dormitório, onde tomou uma ducha gelada, rezando para que acordasse logo e descobrisse que havia tido apenas um pesadelo. Sabia, desde o princípio, que não deveria se envolver com a princesa. Negava desde o começo qualquer sentimento que não fosse negativo que nutria por ela, tudo para deixar cair sua máscara com o choque de realidade recebido desde que recuperara suas memórias de outra vida. Não podia deixar que ela retornasse com seu meio-irmão, de nenhuma forma. Nem queria pensar no que Thorondor faria ao descobrir seus sentimentos por Remmirath, que não eram nenhuma novidade para todos do QG, provavelmente Lavi já havia espalhado por ai a notícia de que eles estavam namorando.

- Merda. – cuspiu o samurai, vestindo uma calça escura. Colocou uma blusa, mas sentiu-se sufocado, acabando por arrancá-la e deixar o peito desnudo. Sem pensar direito, saiu do seu quarto descalço, fechando a porta com brutalidade, e bateu freneticamente à porta do quarto de sua namorada.

- Ah, Yuu. – falou a morena, abrindo apenas um espaço para olhar o exorcista. – Qual foi o nome do meu primeiro cavalo? – perguntou, desconfiada de que fosse mais alguém disfarçado de Kanda, tentando atacá-la.

- Isso é mesmo necessário? – perguntou ele, e então rolou os olhos. – Perianath, e era um pônei.

- Então é você mesmo...Entra, está tudo bem? – perguntou Remmirath preocupada, abrindo espaço para o namorado passar. E só então percebeu como ele estava trajado, desviando o olhar para um ponto qualquer enquanto fechava a porta. – Seu irmão foi muito rude, eu nem imaginava que havia acontecido algo assim em sua família.

- Eu já superei isso. – afirmou Kanda em tom baixo, dando alguns passos pelo quarto e notando vários objetos novos decorando o ambiente. – Eu preferia que ele não tivesse vindo nos incomodar. – suspirou cansado, sentando-se na cama da garota. Pegou então o pergaminho desenrolado ao lado, e passou o olho pelas palavras do rei.

- Espero que ele saiba como voltar, meu pai disse que se eu estiver fazendo algo importante, devo voltar quando meu coração desejar. – falou a morena em tom calmo, sentando-se ao lado do samurai, e pegando de volta seu pergaminho. – Não seja metido, a carta é para mim. – mandou, enrolando novamente e colocando-o a salvo, na escrivaninha, junto de uma carta que acabara de escrever.

- O seu coração deseja voltar... ou ficar comigo? – perguntou subitamente Kanda, sentando-se direito e emparelhando com o rosto dela.

- Eu não posso escolher os dois? – sussurrou a morena, perdendo-se nos olhos azuis profundos dele. Adiantou uma mão para os cabelos molhados dele, acariciando levemente.

- E se eu disser que... – começou o moreno, diminuindo a distancia de seus rostos até que seus narizes encostassem. – Não? – completou, roçando seu nariz ao dela e se controlando para não tomar os lábios avermelhados e convidativos para si.

- Por que não? – inquiriu Remmirath, levemente desnorteada com a proximidade e o perfume característico que exalava dele.

- Remm... Não importa onde estivermos desde que estejamos juntos. – declarou Kanda, sorrindo ternamente para a namorada antes de beijá-la calma e delicadamente. Tentou não pensar em nada e preencher-se somente com ela, aproveitando a sensação tão boa que espalhava por seu corpo, quando estavam juntos.

- Yuu, aconteceu mais alguma coisa? – perguntou a morena, levemente ofegante, quando se separaram, fitando-o no fundo dos orbes azuis escuros. – Não se abale com o que ele disse, se alguém é o bastardo nessa história, é ele, por ter tanta inveja de você. – e acarinhou o rosto perfeito do samurai.

- Eu não mereço você. – murmurou Kanda, olhando-a desolado, antes de abraçá-la com força, desejando que nunca tivesse que soltá-la novamente. Inspirou o perfume cítrico dos cabelos castanho-dourados, enquanto desfrutava da companhia da única mulher que conseguia entendê-lo.

- Na verdade, nós dois nos merecemos, por que ninguém mais nos suporta. – afirmou a morena, acarinhando-o na nuca. – Eu cheguei à pensar que você me odiasse. – acrescentou, recordando de muitas memórias que agora lhe pareciam engraçadas.

- Eu também... – confessou o exorcista, em um suspiro – Acho que eu só queria mostrar que era melhor que os outros guardas. – e franziu o cenho.

- Que jeito de chamar a minha atenção. – e então a meia-elfa riu brevemente, e sentiu a face corar, escondendo-a imediatamente no vão do pescoço dele. – Bem, acho que finalmente funcionou, não é mesmo?

- Mas nem por isso eu vou deixar de te perturbar. – acrescentou ele, sorrindo de canto.

- Eu nem cheguei à pensar nessa possibilidade. – afirmou a morena, sorrindo fechada quando ele beijou o topo de sua cabeça, carinhosamente. Então levantou o olhar para a meia lua emoldurando a noite escura. – Yuu?

- Hun? – murmurou Kanda, tentando ignorar o arrepio que sentiu ao ouvir ela sussurrando o seu nome, tão perto.

- Acho melhor você ir se vestir direito, ainda não comemos nada depois da viajem. – aconselhou a garota, dando graças por ele não poder ver o quanto estava corada.

- Você tem razão, Remm. – concordou o samurai, dando um muxoxo contrariado, mas soltando seus braços dela. – Eu deveria ter pensado antes de aparecer assim no seu quarto. – levantou-se e andou até a porta, e então olhou-a de canto. – Se bem que, você gostou, não é mesmo? – e sorriu travesso.

- Kanda! – exclamou Remmirath, emburrada, e então adiantou-se para a porta, abrindo e apontando para fora. – E só volte quando estiver coberto! – mandou, virando o rosto para o outro lado.

- Como quiser, minha princesa. – E o moreno roubou um beijo rápido dela, antes de ir para o corredor, com um largo sorriso no rosto. Só então quando ouviu a porta fechando atrás de si, foi que percebeu certo ruivo olhando-o aparvalhado.


	5. Capítulo V

**CAPITULO V**

O samurai fitou o amigo de tapa olho por alguns segundos, com uma cara de paisagem, antes de dar alguns passos em direção à porta de seu próprio quarto, tencionando entrar.

- Não sabia que era tão rápido, Yuu. – comentou Lavi, despertando de seu longo raciocínio, aonde juntava o fato de um Kanda seminu sair do quarto de Remmirath, com um sorriso mais que suspeito. – Sério mesmo que vocês...? – e deixou a pergunta no ar, entrando sem ser convidado no quarto do amigo.

- Nós o que, idiota? – perguntou Kanda em tom seco, vestindo uma camisa social branca. – E eu já disse pra você parar de entrar no meu quarto sem ser convidado. – acrescentou, enquanto calçava seu coturno.

- Ah não se faça de tolo, Kanda, deu pra perceber o quanto você esta louco pela Remm-chan, hoje no trem. – declarou o ruivo, arqueando a única sobrancelha visível. – Não sabia que você estava tão desesperado. – acrescentou, com um sorriso malicioso. – Mas também, com uma garota daquelas.

- Não pense asneiras, Lavi. – avisou o moreno, sério. – Eu nunca desrespeitaria a minha namorada, nós só estávamos conversando. – afirmou, pegando sua Mugen e trespassando por seu cinto.

- Conversando, aham, seii... – emendou o ruivo, maliciosamente, saindo rapidamente do quarto antes que fosse atingido por um sapato.

- Lavi, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Lenalee, olhando preocupada para o amigo ruivo, e para o sapato que passara voando pelo corredor.

- O Yuu. – respondeu o ruivo, monossílabo, enquanto observava a exorcista chinesa, tão perfeita em um vestido bordô com mangas curtas bufantes,amarração no busto, que caia em camadas até as cochas da garota, completando com as típicas meias 7/8 brancas e o sapato de saltos vermelho, que a exorcista usava normalmente com o uniforme. – Você está linda. – Lavi deixou escapar, fitando a garota com seu olho verde místico.

- Obrigado. – murmurou a chinesa, corando levemente. – A Remm-chan me deu de presente, por ajudar ela à fazer compras na cidade. – explicou, sorrindo brevemente.

- Só assim pra você usar roupas mais compridas mesmo, Lenalee. – falou Kanda, em tom neutro, saindo de seu quarto e apoiando-se em uma parede de braços cruzados.

- Argh, você não muda mesmo, Yuu. – reclamou Lavi, balançando a cabeça. – Né, Lenalee, você já jantou? – perguntou, olhando de lado para a amiga, enquanto coçava a nuca.

- Já sim, por que? – perguntou a garota, simpática.

- Nada não. – murmurou Lavi, lançando um olhar mortal para Kanda, que se segurava para não rir. – Né, Lenalee, sabia que o Yuu pediu a Remm-chan em namoro? – acrescentou, com um sorriso vingativo.

- E ela aceitou? – perguntou Lenalee, meio chocada com a informação.

- Não foi bem assim, foi mais uma intimação. – acrescentou o de tapa olho, e riu junto da amiga. – Afinal, ele pode não admitir, mas não vive sem a Remm-chan.

- Quem não vive sem mim? – perguntou Remmirath, saindo de seu quarto e travando momentaneamente ao olhar de Kanda sobre si. A garota usava um vestido de época preto curto, com alças franzidas, amarração nas costas terminando em um laço na cintura, a saia levemente bufante batia nos joelhos, e completando, um sapato de boneca preto envernizado. – Ah, o Yuu. – acrescentou, sorrindo de canto.

- Não dê ouvidos pra ele, só fala besteira. – avisou Kanda, rolando os olhos, mas com o mesmo sorrido no rosto.

- GIIIIIIII. – fez Lavi, olhando estranho para os dois. – Eu vou embora antes que fique de vela. – falou, saindo com os braços cruzados atrás do pescoço.

- É verdade mesmo? – perguntou Lenalee, imaginando se aquilo não passava de uma piada de mal gosto. Mas arregalou os olhos quando a amiga lhe mostrou o anel na mão direita. – Nossa, vocês finalmente se acertaram então. – e sorriu sincera, antes de lembrar do que tinha vindo fazer. – Meu irmão pediu para que você fosse à sala dele, assim que possível, Remm.

- É o que parece. – falou Remmirath, dando de ombros, antes de acrescentar. - Ah sim, eu passo lá depois que jantar. Até depois, Lena.

- Vamos logo. – reclamou o samurai, que ficara quieto até então. Aproximou-se da namorada com cara de paisagem, e ofereceu seu braço, que ela entrelaçou antes de seguirem pelo corredor.

- Até mesmo com eles parece tão fácil. – falou Lenalee consigo mesma, suspirando melancolicamente, antes de seguir em direção ao laboratório.

- Quem está procurando? – perguntou Kanda, enquanto desciam as escadas até o saguão de entrada.

- Seu irmão. – respondeu Remmirath, olhando ao redor em busca de uma cabeleira prateada, mas acabou só encontrando a albina de Allen.

- E o que você quer com ele? – inquiriu o moreno, desconfiado, ignorando os olhares dos finders, cientistas e outros exorcistas quando entraram no refeitório.

- Acaso está com ciúmes, Yuu? – retrucou a garota, em tom baixo, rindo internamente pela cara que ele fez.

- Tch.

- Ahh Remm-chan! – exclamou Jerry, o cozinheiro, quando chegou a vez deles na fila. – Acabei de fazer um bolo Floresta Negra que você vai amar!

- Tem um desse pra mim também? – perguntou Allen, surgindo à frente deles, com uma cara esfomeada, apesar de já ter ingerido algumas toneladas de alimento.

- Pode ficar com a metade, eu não como tanto assim. – respondeu a morena rapidamente, antes que o samurai explodisse com o albino.

- Não deveria ter dado a metade para o broto de feijão, você precisa de alimentar bem. – falou Kanda, quando já estavam sentados na tradicional mesa dele, desfrutando de seu típico sobá.

- Já estou comendo esse monte de yakisoba, e ainda tenho meio bolo. Se eu comesse inteiro, ia virar um mumakil. – comentou Remmirath, que estava sentada à frente do samurai, deixando os palitinhos de lado e pegando o garfo para comer o bolo. – Aliais, já estou virando um. – resmungou, fitando pensativa a cobertura de chocolate com cereja.

- Tch. – fez Kanda, rolando os olhos para o comentário da namorada. – Como você é tola. – e então estreitou os olhos para a figura que se aproximou da mesa deles.

- Eu penso que estás perfeita desse jeito, minha princesa. – comentou Thorondor, atraindo a atenção da morena e de muitos outros observadores, quando se sentou ao lado dela. Ignorando completamente a presença do irmão.

- Não deveria ficar ouvindo a conversa dos outros, Thorondor, mas obrigado pelas palavras. – agradeceu polidamente a meia-elfa, meio incerta de como reagir com o irmão de seu guarda-costas. Desconfortável com o olhar dele sobre si, começou a comer lentamente seu bolo.

- Fui informado pelo supervisor da situação em que vocês se encontram. – começou Thorondor, apoiando os cotovelos sobre a mesa e entrelaçando os dedos. Arqueou uma sobrancelha prateada para o olhar estranho que o irmão lhe lançou. – Ele já me explicou os poderes dessa tal magia da Inocência ao qual você está presa, Remmirath, assim como o dever para com a Ordem Negra. Porém, estando esse mundo um completo caos, creio que seria melhor retornarmos para o nosso, antes que algo grave aconteça. – aconselhou, fitando os olhos cinzas dela por alguns instantes, antes de direcionar os seus azuis esverdeados até os lábios avermelhados e bem feitos, sujos de chocolate, que lhe provocaram uma sensação curiosa.

- Se esqueceu irmão, eu sou o guarda da Remm, e nunca deixarei que nada de mal aconteça a ela. – interferiu Kanda, estreitando os olhos para o elfo, não gostando nada do jeito que ele olhava para a _sua_ princesa, mesmo que ainda não pudesse mudar o fato de que ela era noiva do prateado.

- Agradeço a preocupação de vocês, mas eu sei me cuidar. E também, não desejo voltar ainda, há muito o que aprender sobre esse mundo. – declarou Remmirath, limpou a boca com um guardanapo e se levantou, ao que os dois a imitaram. – Senhores, isso foi desnecessário. – acrescentou, virando-se para o prateado. – Se deseja voltar, eu não o impeço, porém não irei à menos que a sombra atinja meu reino. Por favor, entregue isto ao meu pai. – pediu, lhe estendendo uma carta que guardara no bolso do vestido.

- Como quiser, minha princesa. – concordou Thorondor, com uma leve inclinação de cabeça, pegando a carta da mão dela e percebendo o anel no dedo anelar da garota, franziu o cenho.

- Se quiser permanecer neste mundo, gostaria de ter mais notícias sobre a Floresta Prateada. Mas agora, preciso ir conversar com o supervisor. – avisou a morena, trocando um olhar com seu guarda e retirando-se do refeitório, seguida pelos dois. – Komui, me chamou? – perguntou, abrindo a porta da sala do chinês e embrenhando-se na montanha de papeis.

- Ah Remm-chaann. – cantarolou o supervisor Komui, saltando alegremente de sua cadeira, ao ver-se livre de suas obrigações. – Vocês dois, fora. – mandou, apontando o dedo para os elfos e para a porta. – Rever, acompanhe esses dois, quero conversar a sós com a Remmirath. – falou para seu vice-supervisor louro, que quase deslizou como um morto-vivo para fora da sala, empurrando os dois.

- Então, o que você tem de tão importante assim para falar comigo, que eles não podem saber? – perguntou a morena, tirando um monte de papeis de uma poltrona e sentando-se.

- É um assunto grave, de extrema importância e sigilo. – começou Komui, com um ar sério. – Eu soube que você e a minha irmã, Lenalee, ficaram muito amigas, não é mesmo? – continuou, ajeitando os óculos ao aceno afirmativo da exorcista. – O caso é o seguinte: eu sei que há muitos pervertidos aproveitadores de irmãs mais novas interessados em minha irmãzinhas mas... acaso Lenalee está interessada em alguém? – perguntou meio desesperado, com lágrimas saltando aos olhos, fitando a cara descrente da meia-elfa.


	6. Capítulo VI

**CAPITULO VII**

- Eu não acredito que você me chamou aqui pra isso, supervisor. – Exclamou Remmirath fitando-o séria, mas rindo internamente ao imaginar a reação do chinês quando descobrisse quem por quem Lenalee nutria sentimentos mais fortes. – Por que não pergunta para ela mesma, acaso tem medo de descobrir a resposta? – retrucou, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Eu... não tenho jeito para essas coisas. – resmungou Komui, suspirando cansado. Antes de mudar repentinamente de atitude. – Então ela está gostando mesmo de alguém? Aquele chinês desgraçado, deve ter feito lavagem cerebral na pobre da minha irmã, eu vou agora mesmo tirar satisfação com ele! – declarou, levantando-se de supetão e portando sua broca com ponta perigosamente afiada, ao tirar suas próprias conclusões.

- Quem? – perguntou a morena, confusa.

- Bak Chan, o supervisor da Sede Asiática. – respondeu Reever surgindo de um monte de papeis.

- Ah, não, não é ele. – falou a garota, sincera, afinal nem conhecia o tal, e o chinês suspirou aliviado, sentando-se novamente.

- Então quem é? – perguntou Komui, esperançoso por poder acabar com a vida do desgraçado antes que casasse com sua irmã.

- Eu não vou falar, você tem que descobrir por si mesmo, mas... eu sugiro que espere a própria Lenalee dizer. – aconselhou a morena em tom calmo, cruzando os braços. – Era só pra isso que me chamou?

- Descobrir por mim mesmo... – repetia Komui com um olhar quase insano, esfregando as duas mãos. Então, sabe-se lá de onde, ele fez surgir em sua mão uma bazuca e saiu correndo, atirando alucinadamente polvos de pelúcia em todos por que passava nos corredores da Ordem.

- Tch, que cara mais problemático. – murmurou a meia-elfa, rolando os olhos e se levantando.

- O supervisor esqueceu de dizer. – interveio Reever, surgindo da pilha de papeis em que estava imerso. – São ordens da Central manter seu novo amigo na Ordem, eles esperam que alguma nova Inocência consiga sincronizar com ele. Então, se puder fazer com que ele não volte para o mundo de vocês. – e imergiu novamente na montanha branca por assinar.

- O que ele queria? – perguntou Kanda, adiantando-se para o lado da namorada que acabara de sair da sala do supervisor. Considerava muito estranho o fato do próprio ter saído alucinadamente atirando polvos contra finders e cientistas.

- Nada de mais. – falou a morena em tom neutro, olhando à volta e dando por falta do elfo prateado. – Cadê o Thorondor? Ele não queria falar comigo?

- Não faço idéia. – declarou o samurai com cara de paisagem, rolando os olhos quando a elfa caiu na gargalhada.

- O que é isso na sua cabeça, Yuu? – perguntou Remmirath, tapando a boca com a mão para abafar mais uma risada. Como não percebera antes aquele chapéu ridículo em forma de polvo grudado à cabeça do samurai?

- Não é obvio? O Komui é louco, e toda vez que eu tento tirar essa droga fica menor. – rosnou Yuu Kanda, forçando o polvo para fora de sua cabeça, ao que a morena ajudou, puxando pelos tentáculos. E então, conseguiram tirar, mas uma réplica ainda menor estava grudada à cabeça do samurai. – Eu vou matar aquele supervisor desgraçado... – ameaçou, desembainhando a Mugen.

- Matar ele não vai adiantar nada, ai mesmo que você vai ficar com isso pra sempre. – declarou a garota, apertando a bochecha do Kanda-polvo, e sorrindo irônica para a cara do samurai.

- Tch. – fez Kanda, irritado, seguindo pelo corredor e procurando o maldito supervisor, o que não era difícil, dada a quantidade de finders e cientistas que estavam com cabeças de polvo.

- Isso é muito cruel, novamente isso... – resmungava Allen em um canto escuro, cercado de dezenas de cabeças de polvo, enquanto ele mesmo usava uma minúscula.

Passada o episódio do ataque de polvo do supervisor Komui, seguido de uma revolta geral contra o próprio por parte da grande maioria, transcorreram-se varias semanas rotineiras repletas de missões para Remmirath e Kanda, e a notícia de que estavam namorando já não era mais uma novidade. Apesar de muitos duvidarem, pois nunca viram o casal trocar um beijo sequer pelos corredores da Ordem.

- Nee Yuuu... – chamou Lavi, quando ele e o samurai voltavam de uma missão rápida para destruir akumas level 2. Era o fim de uma tarde chuvosa, e os dois estavam encharcados.

- Huh? – murmurou Kanda, procurando uma certa exorcista com os olhos.

- Sabe eu ouvi uns comentários ontem... – começou o ruivo de tapa olho, enquanto subiam as escadas para os dormitórios. – O povo da Ordem acha muito estranho que você e a Remm ajam tão normalmente, mesmo estando juntos... nenhum beijo, abraço, nem nada do esperado de um casal. Aconteceu alguma coisa, ou você que é muito lerdo?

- E o que eles tem a ver com a minha vida? – retrucou Kanda neutro, arqueando uma sobrancelha para o amigo. – Não diga asneiras, Lavi, estamos ótimos, só não gostamos de fazer essas coisas em público, além do mais, somos mais tradicionais.

- Ahaam seii... você prefere é ficar trancado em um quarto com ela, que eu sei Yuu. – declarou Lavi com um sorriso malicioso, recebendo um Tch do outro. – Mas eu entendo, escondido é mais gostoso.

- Bom, ao menos se eu quiser, não preciso me esconder. – declarou Kanda dando de ombros, e sorriu irônico para o ruivo, antes de entrar em seu próprio quarto. Ele seguiu para o banheiro, livrando-se das roupas molhadas e entrando embaixo do chuveiro, deixando a água quente cair sobre si enquanto seus pensamentos vagavam para o quarto ao lado, perguntando-se se a namorada estava lá, e mais longe ainda, o que ela estaria fazendo. E devaneou com como iria matar sua saudades de dois dias sem vê-la, recordando-se dos lábios avermelhados, do corpo bem feito e o jeito que ela sussurrava Yuu em seu ouvido. Sentia-se tão vivo com ela, que seu corpo automaticamente começou à dar sinais do seu desejo crescente. Balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar os pensamentos indecentes que começavam à anuviá-lo, e terminou o seu banho. Algum tempo depois, já trajado com seu típico uniforme de treino – blusa azul marinha com gola alta, calça preta e sapatilhas de treino – ele deixou seu quarto, tencionando bater no do lado, mas travou ao dar de cara com seu irmão.

- Por que me olhas dessa forma, irmãozinho? – perguntou Thorondor com um sorriso sarcástico, fitando o meio irmão de lado. Seu punho à centímetros da porta do quarto de Remmirath.

- Por que você voltou? – inquiriu Kanda, não gostando nada do semblante do outro.

- Ainda tenho assuntos à tratar por aqui, você sabe muito bem quais. – e arqueou as sobrancelhas prateadas.

- Não entendo a sua obsessão com isso. – murmurou o moreno, estreitando os olhos para o outro.

- Há um reino em jogo aqui, meu caro. E até que o esforço para consegui-lo não é tão ruim. – e sorriu cinicamente, antes de acrescentar em tom sério. – Não reclame, eu te dei um mês para ficar com a garota, antes de levá-la embora.

- Você não vai levar ela. – declarou Kanda colocando a mão no cabo da Mugen.

- E quem é você para me impedir? – Thorondor arqueou as sobrancelhas, mudando para um semblante sério. – Ponha-se no seu lugar, bastardo, e sinta-se feliz por eu aceitar uma princesa tocada por alguém imundo como você. Eu sempre soube que ela era ingênua, mas burra ao ponto de ficar com você, tch. – desdenhou, apesar de no fundo sentir inveja do meio-irmão.

- Eu vou fazer você engolir essas palavras, nem que tenha que arrancar sua garganta e forçá-las para dentro, maldito. – ameaçou o samurai, partindo para cima do prateado, tentando acertá-lo á todo custo, apesar do outro ser rápido e desviar de seus golpes. Mas então parou ao ouvir uma voz repreensora ecoando pelo corredor.


	7. Capítulo VII

**CAPITULO VII**

Uma certa general loura voltava de uma missão cansativa, em direção à seu dormitório, segurando nos braços seu lêmure branco, tão desgastado com a batalha que havia adormecido, mas ao virar um corredor, fitou estarrecida a cena de um combate sem sentido em plena Ordem Negra.

- Pare já com isso, Yuu Kanda! – mandou Klaud Nine, em tom repreensor, aproximando-se dos dois.

- Isso é uma questão de honra, general. – tentou intervir o samurai, com a lâmina em posição de ataque, à menos de meio metro do irmão.

- Seja lá o que for, não lhe dá o direito de puxar a espada contra alguém desarmado. – interveio a loura, lançando um rápido olhar para o elfo prateado. – Agora, quanto à você, não é membro da Ordem então não tem o direito de ficar aparecendo por aqui quando quiser, faça o favor de se retirar antes que provoque mais problemas. – e apontou a saída.

- Eu tenho um assunto a resolver com a Remmirath, vou sair assim que puder falar com ela. – declarou Thorondor, cruzando os braços e olhando de cima para a general, analisando-a de cima a baixo.

- Muito bem, faça como quiser, só não perturbem mais os corredores. – suspirou a general, cansada, indo em direção à seu próprio quarto, no corredor seguinte.

- Nós ainda não acabamos isso. – avisou Kanda entre dentes, com a ponta da katana voltada para o meio-irmão. Mas ao sentir a presença da namorada se aproximando, então bufou frustrado.

- Bom garoto, não vai querer matar o último de sua família, vai? – debochou o prateado, com um sorriso sarcástico quando o samurai embainhou a katana, à contra gosto.

- Bem que eu senti uma tensão nesse corredor. – sobreveio a voz divertida de Remmirath, ao avistar os dois. Ela estava vestida em seu uniforme, um sobretudo que ia até os joelhos e calça preta, completando com as botas, e carregava alguns livros grossos. Seguiu para o lado do namorado, ficando de frente para o prateado. - Pensei que tivesse ido embora de vez, Thorondor.

- É claro que não, ainda preciso conversar com você, princesa. – pediu Thorondor em tom suave, lançando um olhar para o irmão, antes de acrescentar. – A sós.

- Ah sim, claro. – concordou ela, abrindo a porta do próprio quarto e convidando-o a entrar. Estranhou o semblante de Kanda, fitando-a do lado de fora, anotando mentalmente para conversar sobre o ciúme exagerado dele depois. E então fechou a porta, deixando os livros em uma escrivaninha e virando-se de braços cruzados para o irmão de seu namorado. – Então...?

- Primeiramente, gostaria de relembrá-la que nos conhecemos desde pequenos. – começou Thorondor, fitando a garota com seus orbes azul-esverdeados.

- Sim, você já mencionou isto, apesar de eu não me lembrar. – concordou a morena, fazendo um sinal para ele continuar.

- Sendo meu pai senhor das terras do Oeste, eu sou considerado um príncipe para o meu povo, ou o que restava dele. Nosso reino ruiu com os ataques sucessivos das forças do mal, e não tenho mais o que governar. Porém... – e fez uma pausa, estratégica. – Antes disso, meu pai havia feito um acordo com o seu. Eu tinha sete anos quando fui apresentado à você, Remmirath, uma criança que mal completara os cinco. Meu reino caiu, junto de meu pai, e então passei à viver com os elfos da Floresta Prateada, em especial com você, até que completasse oito e os parentes de minha mãe me levassem para o Além- mar. Criamos uma ligação muito forte nesses poucos anos que passamos juntos. – e então ele levou a mão ao pescoço, puxando uma corrente com um pingente de folha prateada, fazendo a garota arregalar os olhos.

- Isso era da minha mãe. – falou ela surpresa, aproximando-se dele e segurando o pingente. Levantou o olhar para ele, confusa. – Como...?

- Você me deu ele, antes de partir. Disse que era para cuidar até que nos víssemos de novo. Como uma lembrança sua. – então ele sorriu ternamente, retirando o colar do próprio pescoço e colocando no dela. E cerrou os olhos brevemente ao sentir o perfume cítrico que brincou com os seus sentidos. – Eu, estava esperando o momento certo para falar isso, mas...

- Tem mais? – perguntou Remmirath, afastando-se um passo, alternando o olhar entre o colar e Thorondor, realmente, agora algumas memórias retornavam, fazendo-a se lembrar do amigo de infância, que conhecera antes de Kanda. Mas não se lembrava de ter uma amizade tão forte daquele jeito, será que ele estava mentindo?

- É o acordo que o seu pai fez com o meu. Para juntar as nossas linhagens. – e então ele esboçou um pequeno sorriso de canto, ao ver a surpresa e a negação nos olhos da garota.

- Juntar...nossas linhagens? – repetiu a morena, debilmente, seu cérebro se recusava a acreditar no significado daquelas palavras. Não, aquilo era loucura, não podia ser verdade, por que ninguém lhe falara antes?

- Exatamente, minha princesa. Eu sou o seu noivo. – afirmou o prateado, fitando-a seriamente. – Mesmo que ninguém tenha feito questão de lhe contar, até mesmo o seu pai, eu ainda considero esse acordo como válido, e vou esperar até o dia em que esteja preparada para ser a minha esposa. – dito isto, ele se aproximou dela,tomando uma das mãos delicadas e beijando galantemente.

-Não! – declarou Remmirath, soltando bruscamente sua mão das dele, e recuando com os olhos cinzentos nublados. – Você, está mentindo, isso não é verdade. Não _pode_ ser, eu sempre fui criada para um outro propósito, não tem nada a ver com juntar nossas linhagens.

- Por que estás se iludindo, minha princesa? Não é obvio? – perguntou Thorondor, começando a ficar com raiva da teimosia da garota. – Ambos descendemos de grandes feiticeiros élficos, portanto, temos a magia em nosso sangue. Se você foi treinada para dominar e utilizar essa magia, obviamente era para ensinar nossos filhos, que terão um poder maior ainda.

- Chega! Eu não quero mais ouvir! Vai embora! – mandou a garota, tentando parecer forte, mas sua voz saíra tremida, quase em um soluço.

- Uma hora você terá que aceitar, e mesmo que não acredite em minha palavra, tenho certeza que a de seu pai vai fazer você mudar de idéia, Remmirath. – e dito isso, ele deixou uma carta encima dos livros na escrivaninha, antes de adiantar-se para a porta, saindo para o corredor com um semblante frio ao olhar para o irmão.

- O que você fez? – rosnou Kanda, de punhos cerrados e olhos estreitados para Thorondor.

- Apenas contei a verdade para a minha noiva. – declarou o prateado, sem nem olhá-lo. Não precisava para perceber que o moreno havia travado. E então continuou caminhando calmamente, até chegar em um corredor vazio onde ele desapareceu com um flash de luz.

O samurai cerrou os punhos quando o meio-irmão sumiu de suas vistas, e olhou incerto para a porta do quarto de sua namorada, ponderando se deveria entrar ou não. Respirou fundo, adiantando-se para dentro sem ao menos bater, pois não poderia fugir, não agora, precisava aguentar as conseqüências. A morena estava de costas para ele, os olhos vagos fitando a carta em sua escrivaninha, enquanto em sua mente turbilhões de pensamentos giravam loucamente de uma forma que fazia sua cabeça doer.

- Remm? – chamou a voz de Kanda, trancando a porta e indo para a frente dela, apertou levemente o ombro dela, tentando trazê-la para a realidade.

- Você sabia? – inquiriu em um fio de voz a morena, sem fitá-lo.

- Sim, mas...

- Por que não me contou? – e ela aumentou um pouco mais o tom, saindo frio e cortante. Levantando o os olhos cinzentos para ele, esperando a resposta.


	8. Capítulo VIII

**CAPITULO VIII**

- Isso é uma coisa do passado, não deve nem ter mais validade, se ninguém te contou é por que não existe mais esse acordo. – declarou Kanda em tom delicado, começando a ficar preocupado com a namorada que tremia levemente. – De qualquer forma, seu pai nunca te obrigaria a fazer o que você não quer.

- Vocês todos sabiam e nunca tiveram o trabalho de... – começou Remmirath indignada, fitando-o com olhos cheios de mágoa. – _Você sabia_, e mesmo assim, não me contou. Depois de tudo por que passamos.

- Eu não...

- Como esperava manter uma relação comigo, mantendo isso em segredo, Kanda? – inquiriu Remmirath, sentindo as lágrimas turvarem seus olhos.

- Eu pensei que fossemos mais fortes que isso, afinal, nosso amor resistiu por várias vidas. – afirmou ele, sério. Enlaçando a cintura dela, apertando-a levemente contra si, não era muito bom com palavras, mas queria demonstrar o quanto queria ficar ao lado dela.

- Exatamente, um amor do passado, um amor de outra vida, eu venho me perguntando... – começou ela, com a voz fraca e tentando empurrar ele de si com a mão direita. Precisava desabafar, aquilo que vinha martelando em sua cabeça durante semanas. - Se o que estou vivendo, não é apenas uma sombra de uma lembrança, que eu nem sei se é minha. E se... foi alguma experiência dessa Ordem, e não temos nada a ver com isso? E se você esqueceu quem é, e resolveu viver da sombra de uma lembrança humana?

- Por que está duvidando do que eu sinto por você, não é obvio? – retrucou Kanda alterado, não acreditando nas palavras que saíram da boca de sua namorada. Mas baixou o tom, enxugando as lágrimas que passeavam pelo rosto alvo e angelical da garota, enquanto falava. – Já passamos por isso antes, Remm, eu não estou com você por causa de uma memória, e sim pelo que passamos juntos, por você ser uma garota maravilhosa que eu sempre almejei desde que era pequeno. – e sorriu ao ver que a mágoa nos olhos dela começava à se abrandar. - Mas nunca pude ser mais do que o seu guarda-costas, o irmão do seu noivo, eu respeitava aquilo e tentava não me aproximar... mas desde que chegamos nesse mundo, se tornou impossível. Eu não consigo mais ignorar algo tão forte.

- Você gostava de mim desde que era pequeno? – sussurrou Remmirath, imersa em uma mistura de surpresa e mágoa, por ele ter omitido muitas coisas de si.

- Eu... me escondia e ficava observando você e o meu irmão brincando juntos. Não consigo aceitar o fato até hoje, de que ele foi seu primeiro namorado. – declarou o samurai, em tom amargo. – Mas ao menos vocês nunca se... – e roçou os lábios aos dela, semicerrando os olhos. – Não, não é mesmo?

- Não! – negou veementemente a morena, tão aturdida com a pergunta que se esqueceu momentaneamente das outras que fizera à ele. – Mas eu ainda estou confusa, e se essas memórias estão tomando conta de mim e eu estou vivendo por causa de uma lembrança vaga?

- Remm, você é tão inteligente, que ás vezes esqueço que é tapada para esses assuntos. – comentou Kanda, sorrindo torto. Então, fez ela recuar até encostar na porta, colando seu corpo ao esguio e bem feito dela. – É tão simples, é só você parar de pensar um pouquinho e sentir, que vai descobrir. – sussurrou, roçando os lábios pelo canto do rosto dela até a orelha esquerda. – Você acha que isso... – e mordiscou o lóbulo, enquanto Remmirath sentia arrepios espalharem-se por toda região. - ...que eu estou fazendo... – e desceu os lábios até o pescoço alvo, sugando-o com vontade e desejo, enquanto a garota arfava levemente com aquela nova experiência, apertando os ombros dele com as unhas. – Não tem nenhum efeito sobre o seu eu atual? – perguntou, olhando-a de baixo com cara de paisagem.

- Talvez. – falou ela em um fio de voz, seu rosto corara absurdamente pelas atitudes inovadoras do namorado. – Mas eu ainda não estou segura...

- Bom, eu posso te ajudar à descobrir... – sussurrou Kanda os lábios dela, sorrindo maliciosamente, antes de tomá-los em um beijo arrebatador, enquanto descia bruscamente as mãos para as pernas dela, puxando-as para cima e pegando-a no colo. Prensou-a contra a porta mais ainda, passando dos lábios para o pescoço explorando-o com vontade, sentindo seu corpo arder com os gemidos baixos e arfadas que arrancava da meia-elfa. – Remm... eu não posso mais ficar sem você, por favor, não duvide mais de mim. – pediu, voltando para os lábios e encostando a testa à dela, fitando-a por um longo minuto.

- Me desculpe, isso tudo, me deixou confusa. – falou a morena em um fio de voz, enlaçando o pescoço dele e escondendo o rosto. – Eu nem consegui pensar direito, nunca mais vou duvidar do que você sente por mim, e mesmo que não seja verdade, eu não me importo, desde que possa ficar com você, Yuu.

- Remm... – chamou o samurai em tom baixo, aproximando os lábios do ouvido esquerdo dela. – Eu te amo. – e sorriu fechado quando ela abraçou-o mais forte. Era a primeira vez que ele verbalizava aquilo, e só de fazê-lo sentia uma alegria quente e confortadora preenchê-lo, quase não cabendo dentro de si, enquanto tinha vontade de demonstrar qual era o tamanho do seu sentimento por sua princesa. – E por isso, não vou deixar ninguém te tirar de mim. Não importa o que eu tenha que fazer. Vamos sair dessa, juntos, nem que tenhamos que fugir e nos esconder o resto de nossas vidas.

- Yuu... – falou Remmirath com a voz embargada, afastando o rosto do pescoço dele e o fitando, os olhos novamente embaçados, mas agora de alegria e alívio por saber que ele correspondia aos seus sentimentos. – Tenho certeza que isso não vai ser preciso. – e sorriu ternamente para ele, acariciando o rosto perfeito com uma das mãos, perdendo-se nos profundos olhos azuis do samurai. Mas como nada é para sempre, ela finalmente percebeu a posição nada casta em que estavam, corando absurdamente as maças do rosto. – Eu... ainda tenho que ler a carta do meu pai, quem sabe haja alguma forma menos drástica de resolver isso.

- Tudo bem. – falou Kanda com uma cara de paisagem, segurando-a mais firme no seu colo e andando até a cama da garota, onde se sentou, ainda sem soltá-la. Adiantou uma das mãos para a carta, entregando para ela. – Pode ler. – e voltou a pousar sua mão na perna da namorada.

- Como se eu fosse conseguir ler alguma coisa nessa posição. – murmurou a garota, desviando o olhar dele e se levantando, sob protestos, enquanto abria a carta. Sentou-se ao lado dele, respirando fundo e começando a ler a primeira página, de três.

_Amada filha,_

_Seu pai fica muito feliz em saber que estás bem e não corre nenhum risco de vida, e ao mesmo tempo surpreso por receber uma notícia tão inesperada. Apesar de eu sempre ter suspeitado que sua relação com o Dagor era algo muito além de só amizade..._

- Tch, estava tão na cara assim? – perguntou Kanda, envolvendo a cintura de Remmirath de lado e pousando o queixo no ombro dela, para conseguir ler melhor.

- Não, mas meu pai sabe das coisas, até mesmo as que eu não faço idéia. – retrucou a garota, que já estava no fim do parágrafo, então prendeu a respiração.

..._embora eu não desaprove a sua escolha, ainda me sinto culpado por não ter lhe falado antes sobre a aliança que eu havia feito com o pai de Dagor e Thorondor, e estou extremamente arrependido disto, pois não fazia idéia que ele voltaria um dia para cobrar o acordo. Mas posso afirmar, minha querida Remmirath, que se uma das partes não estiver interessada, a outra não pode obrigar que isto se cumpra. Portanto, você está livre para decidir se quer se casar ou não com Thorondor. Ou até mesmo com Dagor, já que ele também é um príncipe dos elfos do oeste..._

- Sabe, estou começando à gostar do seu pai, ele me deu uma ótima idéia. – comentou Kanda, com um largo sorriso no rosto, rindo internamente ao ver que ela lia e relia aquela ultima parte, estupefata. – E pelo visto, aquele patife do meu irmão não leu essa carta, senão teria feito ela em pedaçinhos. Lá se vai os planos dele de conseguir o reino por água abaixo.

- Reino? Como assim? Eu pensei que ele só estivesse insistindo, pois gosta de mim. – falou Remmirath, voltando o olhar para o moreno, confusa. – Ele até me devolveu isso, disse que guardou para mim esse tempo todo. – e mostrou o colar de prata com pingente em forma de folha.

- Talvez, mas pelo que ele me disse, está mais interessado no reino. – falou Kanda em tom neutro, estreitando o olhar para o colar. – Não sei quanto à isso, talvez ele tenha roubado. – e deu de ombros, não querendo estender aquele assunto incômodo. – Mas o que importa agora, é que não há nada que possa te obrigar a casar com ele, exceto o próprio Thorondor, e quanto a isso, pode deixar comigo. – afirmou em tom sombrio, esboçando um sorriso quase sádico. - Há muito tempo desejo dar uma lição nele por me maltratar desde pequeno, se ele ousar levantar a mão para você, vai se arrepender de ter nascido.

- Eu já deixei bem claro que não quero me casar com ele, quando o Thorondor foi embora. Só estaria se iludindo se voltasse. – afirmou Remmirath, enquanto fechava a carta, guardando-a na gaveta da escrivaninha, ao lado. Suspirou pesadamente, deixando seus ombros caírem. – E eu pensando que já havíamos superado o pior...

- A vida não tem graça se não tiver um pouco de dificuldade, não é mesmo? – perguntou Kanda, aproximando o rosto ao dela e beijando carinhosamente a bochecha da namorada. – Tente esquecer isso por enquanto, não pense muito, eu sei como você fica preocupada quando o assunto é o reino, mas, pense um pouco em você mesma, Remm. Na nossa felicidade. – pediu, apertando levemente a cintura dela.

- Eu prometo que vou tentar. – murmurou a morena, levantando o olhar para ele, já mais calma. Arqueou as sobrancelhas, lembrando-se do que ele falara minutos antes. - Que idéia o meu pai te deu?

- Ah, bom... por que você não toma um banho e relaxa, come alguma coisa, depois nós conversamos sobre isso. – desconversou o samurai, soltando-a e engolindo em seco, afinal ele mesmo ainda estava digerindo aquela informação, ou melhor, permissão.

- Tudo bem, mas eu não estou com fome. – concordou a garota, se levantando e pegando a primeira peça de roupa que encontrou no armário, indo para o banheiro em passos lentos. Trancou-se lá dentro, despindo-se e deixando suas roupas caírem ao chão, antes de entrar embaixo do chuveiro, seu corpo sentindo um choque ao entrar em contato com a água quente. Nem percebera que estava tão gelada antes.

Remmirath quase não se dera conta de nada à sua volta, tão imersa em seus pensamentos que estava. Era muita informação para digerir em um dia só. Enquanto estava preocupada com o que fazer em relação à Thorondor, e magoada com seu pai e todos que omitiram aquela aliança de casamento dela, seu coração ainda pulsava descompassado com as palavras de Kanda, confessando que a amava também. Eram tantas emoções misturadas que achava que iria explodir qualquer hora. Enquanto penteava os cabelos molhados, sorriu vezes sem conta ao relembrar o jeito fofo e apaixonado com que ele se declarara, tanto que depois de vestir sua regata preta de alcinhas e a calça xadrez comprida de malha, saiu com um sorriso de canto do banheiro, sem perceber o olhar cobiçoso de Kanda sobre o seu corpo, enquanto se aproximava dela.

- É, acho melhor você não ir para o refeitório, mesmo. – declarou o samurai, sorrindo maliciosamente ao passar os olhos azuis escuros por cada centímetro do corpo da namorada, fazendo-a corar.

- Para de me olhar assim. – mandou Remmirath, dando um tapa no peito dele. – E por que você não foi embora?

- Era pra doer? – perguntou Kanda, arqueando levemente as sobrancelhas, e segurou os braços dela quando a garota tentou estapear ele, novamente. – Remm, eu não tenho por que não olhar, você é maravilhosa. – E abraçou-a possessivamente. – Eu não vou embora até ter certeza que o Thorondor não vai roubar você de mim. – declarou, inspirando o perfume dos cabelos úmidos da garota.

- Então... você vai dormir aqui comigo, Yuu? – perguntou Remmirath, afastando-se um pouco para poder olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Se você deixar. – e Kanda sorriu fechado, fitando-a em expectativa. Não era exatamente só aquilo que ele queria, mas sabia que tinha que ir com calma com ela, e fazer tudo nos conformes.

- Tudo bem... acho que eu não conseguiria dormir hoje, mesmo, ou teria pesadelos. – concordou finalmente a meia-elfa, após ponderar por um longo momento o pedido dele. – Vamos dormir, então? – e subitamente o samurai tomou seus lábios, beijando-a com ardor e desejo, enquanto empurrava-a para trás.

- É, acho que agora poderemos dormir. – concordou Kanda em tom malicioso, antes de selar os lábios dela novamente e deitá-la na cama, ficando por cima, beijando-a apaixonadamente enquanto suas mãos apertavam levemente a cintura bem feita dela. Até que lhe faltou ar, e suas mãos agora não se contentavam apenas com a cintura daquela morena que expurgava a razão de seu corpo e o fazia desejá-la cada vez mais. Uma de suas mãos adiantaram-se para as pernas de Remmirath, enquanto seus lábios percorriam o pescoço dela, com vontade.

- Não, Yuu... – tentou argumentar Remmirath, rouca, uma das mãos apertando um dos braços dele, a outra entre os cabelos soltos do samurai, puxando-os levemente. Arfou quando ele mordeu seu pescoço, quase fechando totalmente os olhos tomada pela sensação inebriante. – Para Yuu... como vamos conseguir dormir assim?

- Dormir, Remm? Não acredito que você está pensando nisso. – murmurou o samurai, rouco, suas mãos agora vagavam por dentro da regata preta, subindo lentamente e produzindo suspiros na namorada, enquanto seus lábios faziam um traço de beijos até chegar novamente nos pequenos, macios e avermelhados dela, ao que ele parou deixando os seus roçarem levemente, enquanto fitava-a. Perdido. – Eu quero que você seja minha, Remm, de corpo e alma. – sussurrou, selando os lábios dela brevemente. - Quer se casar comigo?


	9. Capítulo IX

**CAPITULO IX**

Um pequeno golem felpudo verde musgo voava feliz pela noite chuvosa, após uma bela caça no o bosque da sede da Ordem Negra. Satisfeito, agora ele subia aos céus, até as torres do castelo com os dormitórios dos exorcistas, em direção á uma em especial. Mas aquela noite a janela não estava aberta. Lauren estranhou aquilo, apertando os pequenos olhinhos por entre a fresta da cortina fechada, e então soltou uma exclamação de terror, esquecendo-se até de voar por alguns instantes e perdendo altitude. Se recompôs rapidamente, zunindo para a janela enquanto inflava o seu pequeno corpo felpudo molhado pela garoa gélida, batendo com força no vidro e o quebrando, segundos depois de Kanda pedir Remmirath em casamento. O golem coruja atacou sem dó o samurai, puxando-o pelo rabo de cavalo.

- Me larga, bicho maldito! – mandou Yuu Kanda, saindo de cima da namorada, sentando-se na cama e tentando se livrar do golem que não parava de bicá-lo. Finalmente conseguiu pegar ele, mesmo que o bicho continuasse à bicar a sua mão, e exclamar muitos Uuuhs enfurecidos. – É melhor parar de me bicar se não quiser ser fatiado. – ameaçou o samurai, adiantando a mão para a katana apoiada na parede, ao que o bicho tremeu levemente, arregalando os olhinhos e parando de atacá-lo. – Acho bom mesmo. O que deu nele? – perguntou, voltando o olhar para a namorada. – Remm?

- Hun? – perguntou Remmirath, encolhida na cama e com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira da mesma, fitando-o totalmente corada e aturdida com o pedido que não parava de ecoar em sua mente. Então voltou os orbes cinzentos para Lauren, finalmente dando-se conta do que havia acontecido. – Ah... é obvio, não acha? O que você faria, no lugar dele, se me visse sendo agarrada por outro?

- Mas ele não pode continuar dando esses ataques, ele quebrou a janela! – apontou Kanda, estreitando o olhar para o golem, pensava que já havia resolvido aquela intriga entre eles, semanas atrás. – Escuta aqui, Lauren, a Remm é minha, e você é só o golem de estimação dela, estamos entendidos? Você pode atacar qualquer um que se aproxime dela, desde que não seja EU! – avisou, afrouxando a mão e deixando o golem ficar pousado em sua palma, enquanto fitavam-se indefinidamente.

- Uuuuh. – emitiu finalmente Lauren, em concordância, dando as costas para ele e voando até seu poleiro, ao lado do armário. Mas não tirou os olhos do samurai.

- Tch. – fez o moreno, rolando os olhos e virando-se para a namorada, e talvez futura noiva, já que ela ainda não havia lhe dado uma resposta. – Então...? – quis saber, adiantando uma mão para o rosto dela e acariciando-a ternamente, enquanto prendia a respiração.

- Então essa era a ideia que meu pai te deu. – deduziu Remmirath, arqueando levemente as sobrancelhas, fitando-o nos fundos dos olhos azuis-marinhos. – Sim, Yuu, eu quero. – sussurrou em um fio de voz, sorrindo radiante para ele antes de ter seus lábios capturados.

- Remm... você não faz idéia... do quanto... me deixa feliz. – confessou o moreno, entre longos selinhos carinhosos, abraçando-a possessivamente contra si. – Minha Remm... só minha. – encostou sua testa à dela, sorrindo bobamente enquanto devaneava com aquilo.

- Calma, ainda não nos casamos. – pediu a garota, arregalando levemente os olhos antes que ele pensasse ou fizesse alguma besteira. – Aliais, quando vamos...?

- Por mim, poderíamos nos casar agora mesmo, é só pegar algum general e pedir para fazer a cerimônia, eles são membros do alto escalão da Igreja, não? – sugeriu Kanda, bufando quando a garota fez muitas negações com a cabeça. – Tudo bem, acho que eu posso esperar um pouco, até você se sentir pronta. – e aproximou os lábios do ouvido direito dela. – Mas não demore muito, por favor. – pediu em um tom carinhoso, mordiscando a pontinha da orelha da meia-elfa.

- Uuuuh! – exclamou Lauren, em aviso. O samurai apenas lançou um olhar hostil na direção do golem, calando-o.

- Você está sendo muito apressado, Yuu. – murmurou Remmirath, soltando um suspiro involuntário ao pousar o rosto no peito bem definido dele, abraçando-o um pouco mais. – Se for para nos casarmos, então temos que fazer do jeito certo, com as bênçãos de meu pai e em nosso mundo.

- Mas podemos nos casar aqui também, no civil, não estaríamos desrespeitando nosso Deus. – acrescentou Kanda, brincando com um cachinho do cabelo castanho-dourado dela.

- Nós temos muito tempo ainda para viver, Yuu, vamos pensar nisso com calma. – pediu a garota, levantando o rosto e beijando-o carinhosamente. – Está bem?

- Tch... mas eu ainda posso dormir aqui com você? – perguntou o samurai, começando à espalhar beijinhos pelo rosto dela. – Diz que sim...

- Se você se comportar, não vejo por que não... e o Lauren também não deixaria que acontecesse nada, não é mesmo? – concordou Remmirath, de olhos cerrados, sorrindo fechada enquanto ele a beijava. – Só dormir. – acrescentou, dando ênfase naquilo.

- Não se preocupe, eu não vou querer estragar a nossa lua de mel. – declarou Kanda com um sorriso de canto, deitando-se de lado na cama e abraçando-a por trás. Com um braço, puxou a coberta para cima deles, ajeitando-se no pequeno espaço da cama de solteiro que dividia com Remmirath, protegida em seus braços.

- Lauren... – pediu a morena enquanto se aconchegava nos braços do samurai, e o golem voou até o interruptor da luz, apagando-a, e voou de volta para seu poleiro, olhando enciumado para Kanda. – Boa noite, Yuu. – desejou Remmirath, fechando os olhos e sorrindo fechada, deixando a sensação de felicidade plena espalhar-se dentro de si.

- Boa noite, minha Remm. – sussurrou Kanda, beijando ternamente o topo da cabeça da garota. Deixou suas pálpebras fecharem, mas ficou desperto, zelando pelo sono de sua futura esposa, devaneando em planos para seu futuro com ela, até que inevitavelmente, mergulhou no mundo dos sonhos, inebriado pelo perfume cítrico que tanto adorava.

Era de manhã cedo e Lenalee já andava apressada pelos corredores da Ordem, carregando sua prancheta repleta de papeis de missões para os exorcistas. Andou pelo corredor dos dormitórios, batendo e entregando as informações para Krory, Miranda, Marie, Allen, e Lavi. O próximo era Kanda, e em seguida Remmirath.

- Quer ajuda, Lena? – perguntou o ruivo de tapa olho, espreguiçando-se e olhando para os dois lados do corredor vazio, enquanto a chinesa batia na porta de Kanda, repetidas vezes, sem sucesso.

- Estranho, eu não vi o Kanda hoje, você viu, Lavi? – perguntou Lenalee, voltando o olhar para o jovem Bookman.

- Não... por que não tenta no quarto da Remm-chan? – perguntou o rapaz, em tom malicioso, aproximando-se em passos calculados da garota.

- É, talvez ela saiba onde ele está. – concordou a chinesa, arregalando levemente os olhos violetas quando se virou. O rosto de Lavi estava à centímetros de distância do seu. – Júnior... aqui não. – sussurrou a garota, fechando os olhos lentamente à medida que ele diminuía a distância.

- Não tem perigo, Lenalee. – afirmou o ruivo, antes de alçar os lábios dela em um beijo urgente e carregado de desejo, prensando-a contra a parede. – Viu, ninguém passou. – acrescentou Lavi, ofegante ao se afastar dela, abrindo um sorriso radiante.

- Moo... – fez Lenalee corada, soltando um muxoxo. – Qualquer dia meu irmão vai te matar. – avisou, virando as costas para ele e sorrindo fechada, andando alguns passos até a porta do quarto de Remmirath.

- Eu não tenho medo do Komui. – declarou Lavi, cruzando os braços atrás do pescoço. – Mas dele e do Panda juntos... – acrescentou, quase inaudivelmente, olhando novamente para os lados.

- Remm-chan, já acordou? – chamou Lenalee, batendo mais uma vez na porta. Já ia desistir, mas ao ouvir barulhos lá de dentro, esperou. Provavelmente a amiga ainda estava dormindo. – Remm eu... – começou a falar, mas parou, surpresa, ao ver quem a atendera.

- Remm, é pra você. – chamou Kanda em tom sonolento, olhando para dentro, então abriu um pouco mais a porta, para a garota passar.

- Bom dia, Lena. – desejou Remmirath, esfregando os olhos, e então arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ver a expressão da amiga, e do ruivo ao lado dela. – O que foi?

- Nada... – declarou Lavi, abrindo um largo sorriso irônico, ao ver Kanda abraçando por trás Remmirath, que ainda estava de pijama. – Foi boa a noite, Yuu? – perguntou, maliciosamente, já pensando coisas indecentes. Quem não pensaria?

- Eto... eu trouxe as fichas das novas missões, meu irmão está ocupado em um novo projeto, e me pediu para lhes entregar. – informou Lenalee, tentando manter a voz normal, apesar de também estar pensando coisas indevidas sobre o casal.

- Ah, tudo bem. – falou Remmirath, pegando a pasta que a garota lhe ofereceu, e então falou apenas com os lábios, ao olhar da amiga. – Depois eu explico.

- Finalmente uma missão juntos. – comentou Kanda, que já pegara a sua e voara para as informações sobre quem iria lhe acompanhar. Esboçou um largo sorriso, antes de roubar um beijo da meia-elfa e ir para seu próprio quarto, com Lavi em seu encalço.

- Eto... eto... – tentou falar Lenalee, apontando do quarto de Kanda para Remmirath, e corando absurdamente.

- Entra aqui. – pediu a morena, puxando a amiga para o quarto e fechando a porta, após verificar que ninguém mais vira aquilo. Lauren começou a voar loucamente à sua volta, pedindo atenção. Enquanto a garota pegava seu uniforme, e jogava a pasta na cama, Lenalee tentava formular pergunta.

- Então... vocês dois... mesmo? – perguntou a chinesa, olhando arregalada para a amiga, juntando os dois dedos indicadores.

- Não! – quase gritou Remmirath, não acreditando que a outra pudesse pensar aquilo dela, apesar das circunstâncias suspeitas. Provavelmente Lavi estaria infernizando Kanda com as mesmas suposições. – Nós só... dormimos juntos. – falou, corando levemente. – Tudo bem, nem eu acreditaria nisso, mas é verdade.

- Tudo bem Remm, você não tem por que se justificar, mas é que eu realmente fiquei surpresa, sabe. – comentou Lenalee, sentando-se na cadeira à escrivaninha e acariciando Lauren, que pousara em sua mão. – Isso tão de repente...

- Não só isso... – emendou a morena, atraindo a atenção da amiga, curiosa. Inspirou profundamente, antes de contar. – Eu e o Yuu estamos noivos.

- Que berreiro é esse? – perguntou Kanda, em seu quarto, ao ouvir gritinhos quase histéricos de Lenalee. – Tch. – e rolou os olhos, ao imaginar o porquê, enquanto calçava suas botas.

- Sério mesmo, você tá de brincadeira com a minha cara, Yuu? – inquiriu Lavi, levantando-se do chão, pois havia caído para trás com a notícia, literalmente.

- E por que eu brincaria com uma coisa dessas, Lavi? – retrucou o samurai, fitando o outro seriamente. Em vão, pois novamente aquele largo sorriso de satisfação abriu em seu rosto. – E a Remm aceitou. – acrescentou, cheio de si.

- E vocês já adiantaram a lua de mel? – perguntou o ruivo de tapa olho, curioso.

- Tch, não enche, coelho idiota. – mandou Kanda, saindo do quarto.

- Ah vai fala Yuu! – pediu Lavi, quase indignado pelo outro não lhe dizer nenhum detalhe.

- Não. – declarou Kanda, seco, cruzando os braços e se apoiando na parede do lado da porta.

- GIIIIIIIIIII... – fez o ruivo, estreitando o olhar para o amigo. – É, acho que vocês não fizeram nada mesmo, senão você não estaria tão rabugento. Isso é falta de mulher, eu sempre soube.

- Olha quem fala. – debochou Kanda, arqueando as sobrancelhas para o laranja. – Como se você fizesse algo com a...

- Cala a boca! – mandou o ruivo, antes que o outro falasse o que não devia. Olhou para os lados, quase neurótico, antes de suspirar aliviado.

- Depois eu que tenho problemas, tch.

- Mas você tem problemas, Kanda. – interveio Remmirath, saindo de seu quarto, logo depois de uma Lenalee que quase saltitava de felicidade pela amiga. – Nós dois temos, e é você que vai contar para o Thorondor.

- Eu não vou falar nada praquele maldito. – retrucou o samurai, imediatamente perdendo seu bom humor. Segurou a mão da noiva, entrelaçando seus dedos e seguindo com ela pelo corredor.

- Vejo vocês mais tarde. – falou Lenalee, puxando um Lavi confuso para o outro lado.

- O que foi, Lena? – perguntou Lavi, pensando o pior. – Não vai me dizer que você também quer se casar.

- Não é isso Lavi... – e a chinesa rolou os olhos para o desespero do namorado. – Temos que fazer uma festa para eles, não acha? Nem fizemos quando a Remm entrou na Ordem, e fazemos para todo novo exorcista, é meio injusto, e além do mais, dá para comemorar duas coisas, junto.

- Eu não acho que o Yuu vai gostar muito da idéia. – interveio o de tapa olho, sensato, pois conhecia o temperamento do amigo.

- Nem que seja só entre amigos, vamos, você me ajuda? – pediu Lenalee, olhando-o em expectativa.

- Só por que você pediu... mas eu vou querer algo em troca. – avisou Lavi, sorrindo malicioso, mas levou um tapa quase que instantaneamente. – Ai, Lena, precisa ser tão violenta? – reclamou, e então arregalou o olho verde. – Eu vou para a biblioteca antes que o panda venha atrás de mim. – avisou, disparando pelo outro lado do corredor.

- Lenaleeeeeeeee-chann! – gritou Komui desesperado, com lágrimas aos olhos, meio correndo meio saltitando para a irmã, com uma multidão de cientistas o perseguindo. – Salve-me, Lenaleeee!


	10. Capítulo X

**CAPITULO X**

- Tenho a impressão de ter ouvido os gritos do Komui... – comentou Remmirath, olhando para trás quando entraram no refeitório.

- Ele faz qualquer escândalo para fugir do trabalho mesmo, supervisor idiota. – declarou Kanda, dando de ombros, soltando a mão da noiva para pegar sua bandeja com seu café da manhã – sobá e chá verde – que surgira ali assim que ele chegou perto do balcão de pedidos.

- Ainda me surpreendo com a rapidez do Jerry em fazer o seu sobá. – comentou a morena, divertida, e então colocou a mão no queixo, pensativa, decidindo o que iria comer.

- Tch, pede logo antes que meu sobá esfrie, Remm. – apressou o samurai, batendo com um dos pés no chão, impaciente. E então estreitou o olhar ao ver um certo albino, aproximando-se rapidamente e furando a fila. – Pode ir para trás, pirralho, é a vez da Remm.

- Are, ainda não pediu, Remm-san? – perguntou Allen, que pensava que a amiga já havia feito seu pedido e apenas estava esperando.

- Não, eu não tenho idéia do que eu quero comer. – exasperou-se a meia-elfa, apesar de seu estomago estar doendo de fome. Por que tinha que ter uma inocência parasita, se ela nem gostava tanto assim de comer, igual o albino?

- Pede sobá, então. – sugeriu Kanda, lançando um olhar mortífero para a mão de Allen, pousada no ombro de sua noiva.

- Jerry-san, pode trazer meu café da manhã? – pediu Allen, que já se acostumara a comer tudo que o cozinheiro trazia, pois afinal, ele só podia fazer o que estivesse disponível. – Se quiser pode pegar algumas coisas minhas e experimentar, Remm-san, é assim que eu faço quando não sei o que comer.

- Nossa, nunca imaginei que você também ficasse em dúvida do que comer. – falou a garota, antes de aceitar a sugestão do albino. Para infelicidade de Kanda, Allen lotou sua mesa preferida com as montanhas de doces e tortas, que faziam parte do pequeno café da manhã.

- Droga... – resmungou Kanda, olhando irritado para os montes de doces à sua frente, que chegavam à lhe deixar sem vontade de comer seu adorado sobá. – Você não precisa comer isso tudo, vai acabar ficando gorda. – avisou para a morena ao seu lado, que estava com uma bandeja repleta de pequenas porções de doces e tortas.

- Gorda? - repetiu Remmirath, arqueando levemente as sobrancelhas para ele e dando uma garfada em um pedaço de torta de morango. – O que, você não vai querer se casar comigo, se eu ficar gorda?

- Não, não é nada disso. – retrucou o samurai rapidamente, batendo com o copo de chá verde na mesa. – Eu só estava brincando, Remm, e também, não me importo com essas coisas, afinal, você é minha futura esposa. – e sorriu fechado para ela.

- Vocês vão se casar? – veio a pergunta estupefata de Allen, olhando-os arregalados do outro lado da mesa, havia até parando de comer. Infelizmente ele quase gritou isso, em um daqueles momentos raros em que reinava o silêncio no refeitório, e logo todos os olhares se voltaram para o casal.

- Sim... – murmurou Remmirath, encolhendo-se e corando levemente por ter toda a atenção voltada para si.

- É, nós vamos, algum problema? – retrucou Kanda, sério, lançando um olhar neutro para o albino, e depois pelo refeitório.

- Essa é uma ótima notícia, Remm-san. Espero que você seja muito feliz. – desejou Allen, ignorando a cortada de Kanda e sorrindo para a morena, que retribuiu timidamente.

- Por que eu sou sempre o último a saber? – veio a exclamação indignada do general Froi Tiedoll, surgindo ao lado do casal. – Yuu-kun vai se casar e nem avisou seu pobre pai! – gesticulou emocionado, com os olhos úmidos.

- Tch. – fez Kanda, levantando-se após a noiva e fitando sério seu superior. – Nós não falamos para quase ninguém, general, não faça esse escândalo.

- Como não? – exasperou-se Froi Tiedoll, inesperadamente abraçando ao casal, ou melhor, esmagando. – Até o Mari-kun escondeu seu noivado com a Miranda-san de mim! Meus filhos estão todos indo embora, o que vai ser de mim agora? – e se pudesse choraria uma cascata.

- General, você foi o primeiro para quem eu contei. – comentou Marie Noise, ao lado, com uma pequena gosta escorrendo pela testa.

- Eu já disse que não sou seu filho, cacete! – reclamou Kanda, soltando-se bruscamente dos braços do homem, e levando Remmirath consigo, abraçando-a como se pudesse ser roubada de seus braços a qualquer segundo.

- Calma, Yuu, não precisa ser grosso com ele. – pediu a morena, olhando repreensora para o noivo. – Desculpe, general, foi algo bem repentino, e estamos com outros problemas para resolver, se nos dá licença. – e acenou brevemente, deixando-se levar para fora do local, pelo samurai.

- Argh, velho maldito. – resmungou Yuu Kanda, irritado, andando à passos pesados para fora do castelo, em direção aos jardins. – Por que o broto de feijão tinha que gritar, também? Agora todos vão ficar pegando no nosso pé.

- Eu não me importo, nos poupa o trabalho de contar pra todo mundo. – declarou Remmirath, dando de ombros, e inspirando o orvalho matinal que cobria o jardim de flores do campo. – Acho que temos algum tempo antes de irmos para a missão, não é mesmo? – perguntou, olhando esperançosa para o noivo.

- Sim, temos, o trem para a Sibéria só sai as 13 horas. – afirmou o samurai, e sorriu fechado para a noiva. – Então, vamos aproveitar nossa folga. – decidiu, andando com ela até um grande carvalho à beira da orla do bosque que havia envolta do castelo, sentando-se sob os troncos e puxando-a para seu colo. – Só você pra me acalmar, Remm. – acrescentou, roçando os lábios aos dela, e beijando o canto.

- É mesmo? – perguntou a garota, semicerrando os olhos pela provocação. – É, acho que não tem problema nenhum em aproveitar um pouco, antes de irmos fazer nossas malas... – e enlaçou o pescoço dele, entremeando os dedos pelos cabelos da nuca do samurai, roçando seus narizes com um sorriso de canto nos lábios, enquanto fitava-o, perdida.

- Isso é tortura, Remm. – declarou Kanda, rouco, tomando definitivamente os lábios pequenos e avermelhados, tão deliciosos, dela para si, em um beijo profundo e apaixonado, enquanto suas mãos vagavam pelas costas desnudas da exorcista, provocando-a calafrios.

- Eeee... a coisa está bem quente ali, olha Tykyyy. – cantarolou uma menina com cabelo espetado e arroxeado, pairando sentada em um guarda chuva cor-de-rosa com cabeça de abóbora, há muitos metros de uma das torres do castelo da Ordem Negra. Ao seu lado, flutuando no ar, um elegante homem de fraque e cartola encima dos cabelos negros encaracolados, observava a cena com os olhos âmbares faiscando, enquanto tragava seu cigarro. Ambos tinham estigmas em forma de uma seqüência de cruzes na testa.

- Eu ainda não entendi por que você me chamou aqui, Road, mas o ângulo de visão daquela exorcista é perfeito. – comentou Tykki Mikk, em tom malicioso. – Eu adoraria estar no lugar daquele shounen, iria ensinar coisas muito mais picantes e ousadas para aquela belezinha. – e passou a língua pelos lábios, desejando ver muito mais do que só as costas desnudas da garota.

- Depois você vai ter sua oportunidade, Tykkiii. Agora, me ajude à achar, há dias venho sentindo a presença do oitavo, e toda ver que venho aqui, ele some! – reclamou a garota, fazendo beicinho.

- Seja mais paciente, Roaaad-tamaa!~lero – pediu o guarda-chuva, estreitando os olhos para uma luz azulada que piscou no bosque. – O que foi aquilo~~leerooo? – gritou assustado, rodopiando pelo ar quase desvairado, não fosse a garota fazer ele freiar.

- Se você parar eu vou descobrir, Lero! – reclamou Road, puxando as bochechas do guarda-chuva, antes de voltar os orbes caramelo para a figura prateada que surgiu na orla do bosque, e então abriu um largo sorriso travesso. – Interessante... será que é assim que o Allen vai ficar quando crescer?


End file.
